Requiting Unrequited Love
by Rasengan2theface
Summary: Shizuma has graduated and left the school. Now that she's gone what will happen between Nagisa and Tamao? Will their relationship grow or will Tamao repeat the mistakes Shizuma made in the past?


**Oh, Rainbow**

_Oh, Rainbow that shines of seven colors,_

_Invite me to the world of the unknown._

_Intrigued by your gentle smile,_

_I gave up everything._

_But, rainbow, you are only an illusion._

_Never will the distance between us diminish._

_Oh, rainbow, rainbow._

_When I take notice, I am far away from my home._

_Am I not allowed to return?_

_Is my destination the sea of sorrow?_

_Or is it the edge of the devastated earth?_

_Still, I regret not._

_Even if I die frozen, in the ray of cold light._

_Oh, rainbow!_

_Rainbow! Rainbow!_

_My beloved rainbow._

_I live with thee._

_Suzumi Tamao _

I had long since heard that poem before I had this letter that I'm about to read, I never knew it was about me until well after this letter was given to me, nor did I know how truly important the person that wrote it was to me. But now the letter that changed it all and the story of how I discovered I was the rainbow.

_Nagisa-chan,_

_It troubles me to have to write this, instead of doing it in person, but I fear that would never be able to let go if I did so. With my graduation I will be leaving Astraea Hill forever. With that it also means that I will be leaving you. I will never regret having loved you Nagisa. You melted the snow in my heart and turned it into spring, for that I will always love you. Although we must part, do not cry for me or for the loss of me, because you still have those at Astraea that love you, one in particular with all of her heart, so much so that she was willing to give you up to me. She is the one you must treasure the most because I am sure she is the one that you are bound to by the red string of fate. Love her more than you ever loved me, because she already loves you more than I ever could._

_Shizuma_

That was the last I heard from Shizuma. Although I have heard rumors that she and Rokujou-sama became a couple; because over all of their years at Miator Rokujou-sama had always been in love with Shizuma, but had never once interfered with her love life, especially in regards to Kaori and me. After Shizuma wrote this and after some time at their University, Shizuma finally found the person that had always loved her. I only wish I knew who it was she was talking about in her letter.

"Nagisa-oneesama, is Tamao-oneesama still not feeling well?" Chiyo asked, still concerned about Tamao's health.

"No, she still has a fever and needs her rest, so I put her to bed and told her I'd bring her back something from the cafeteria that would make her feel better," Nagisa answered as they approached the cafeteria doors.

"Tamao-chan is still sick I see," called the voice of Tsubomi from around the corner.

"Yeah, I'm taking her some soup from the cafeteria," Nagisa answered as Tsubomi came around the corner.

Nagisa continued around the corner to the cafeteria as Chiyo and Tsubomi stopped for a moment.

"Tamao-chan has been sick for a while, hasn't she?" Tsubomi whispered, knowing her question was rhetorical.

"This is just the first time it's been because of a fever and it's only gotten worse, but maybe now that Shizuma-sama has graduated…maybe Nagisa-oneesama will finally realize…"

"She's so dumb though. It might take a miracle for her to figure out that that's the real reason Tamao-chan is so sick."

After Nagisa got permission to take the food up to Tamao she selected something she was sure Tamao would love and hurried back to the room.

"Tamao-chan, are you still asleep?" Nagisa called as the door creaked open to the darkened room.

Tamao rolled over from her side to see Nagisa's silhouette standing in the door frame. She then rolled back over, trying to feign sleep.

"I've brought you something to eat, Tamao-chan. You'll never get better if you don't eat."

Nagisa closed the door behind her, but decided to leave the lights off, except for the light of her desk lamp, which she slowly cut on after she set the tray of food down on her desk.

"I'll leave it here then, but if you don't eat it soon, it'll get cold."

Nagisa paused for a moment, hoping for a response, "Well I promised I'd help Chiyo-chan with something after dinner, so I'll be back in an hour or so."

With that Nagisa was back out the door, still concerned with her friend, she stood outside for a moment, listening for any movement. Silence was all that was there, so she left to meet Chiyo in the kitchen.

Chiyo was there with Yaya and Tsubomi, already with their aprons on and the ingredients out. Nagisa was a bit surprised, not expecting there to be anyone but Chiyo there.

"What are you two doing here, are you here to do some baking too?" Nagisa asked as she slide the apron that was hanging on the back of the door off of its silver hook.

"We ran into Chiyo-chan on her way down here and decided that we wanted to help, too," Yaya exclaimed with a smile.

"I'm just here because I wanted to do some baking, it's not like I wanted to help or anything," Tsubomi retorted.

"Ahha…well I'm glad you're both here anyway, right Chiyo-chan?" Nagisa replied in her usual, uncomfortable way of replying to Tsubomi's contrary manner of saying what she really means.

"Hai," Chiyo replied with a giggle at the slightly fuming, but not really fuming, Tsubomi.

"So what kind of cake did you want help with, Chiyo-chan?" Nagisa asked, wondering why Chiyo would want help baking a cake when she is already pretty good at baking.

"Oh, well, a two-fruit cake," she quietly replied.

"Well, you sure asked the perfect person to help you make a fruit cake," Tsubomi gibed.

"Why's Tsubomi-chan here again? Certainly not for her wit," Nagisa cut back.

"Because…" Tsubomi replied, biting her lip.

"Anyway," Yaya interrupted, "what kind of fruit?"

"Umm…I was thinking, Strawberry and Blueberry." Chiyo answered

"Strawberry and Blueberry?"


End file.
